Kray-Tor Skullfondler
Kray-Tor Skullfonder (Matt Joe) is a character role-played by spicybackpain. Background Information Kray-Tor Skullfonder (Matt Joe) is a thrill-seeking criminal in Los Santos. He is one of the OG’s of the [[HOA|'HOA']], with the title of Senior Lieutenant; and a jewelry store robbing, car chopping waste lander. His wasteland settlement was built on top of an old Blockbuster Video'™' store, causing Kray-Tor's movie references and knowledge to end around the mid-2000's. Kray-Tor hails from the Northern Wastes, and came to Los Santos in search of gasoline and "shiny shit." He found both things almost immediately, and has become addicted to robbing the jewelry store. He is known for leading the police into the hills strictly for the chase, which he feels is the best thing about committing a crime. HOA While hiding from the police, Kray-Tor helped [[Siz Fulker|'Siz Fulker']] obtain a security car for a patrol of Mirror Park. Not wanting to go to jail for hundreds of months (due to his massive debt), Kray-Tor volunteered himself to assist Siz with his HOA patrols. This was the first time Kray-Tor ever changed out of his classic outfit, and wound up dedicating all of his time toward building the HOA. At the time, the full time HOA roster consisted solely of Siz, [[Denzel Williams|'Denzel']], [[Victoria "Vivi" Veine|'Vivi']], and [[Griselda "Zelda" Harth|'Zelda']], so Kray-Tor was able to give himself any rank he pleased - Senior Lieutenant. Kray-Tor 'is thankful that the '''HOA '''has made him feel like he has a purpose, instead of just robbing the jewelry store all the time. Wife Knife Kray-Tor came to Los Santos with an ancient Skullfondler relic - his Wife Knife. Anyone who makes contact with it indirectly becomes one of his (already many) wives. There are currently five in Los Santos, all of which are on the police force. The police force were determined to rid him of his knife, and incinerated it any time they managed to take it from him. Since the stores eventually stopped selling Machetes, he has been unable to take on any new brides. Relationships [[Siz Fulker|'Siz Fulker]] He is extremely close with Siz and they consider each other like brothers. Siz was one of the first people to help Kray-Tor when he was new to the city, in exchange for the occasional shotgun and general criminal assistance he gives Siz any resources or gold watches he manages to acquire (as Kray-Tor has no other use for these materials.) They first met when Kray-Tor complimented Siz‘s Brawler and they’ve been super close friends ever since. Siz, Denzel, and Kray-Tor are the founding members of the HOA (which Kray-Tor''' often patrols for as a Senior Lieutenant), with Kray-Tor stating that he “finally has a purpose” after joining the '''HOA. Kray-Tor always calls Siz “SEEZ” and uses him as a sort of bank to hold his money (as his own bank account is greatly in debt and he'd rather ignore said debt than spend any money to pay it off.) [[Denzel Williams|'Denzel Williams']] Kray-Tor first met Denzel 'at the [[Tuner Shop|'Tuner Shop]]' '''and they hit it off really well, they both shared an interest on planning to murder [[Luigi Bezos|'Luigi Bezos']]. They didn’t see each other for months until the '''HOA '''was formed, they are both OG’s and have been good friends ever since. Kray-Tor was one of the few that went to '''Denzel'’s parole hearing after he murdered [[Michael Dias|'Michael Dias']]. [[Grimoire Carolynn Hauttogs III|'Grimoire Carolynn Hauttogs III']] He has a strange but really good friendship with Gremlin as she can be very unstable and crazy. They both do jobs together. Kray-Tor once wanted her to be part of the HOA 'and went shopping with her for an uniform, unfortunately this fell through as she took Kray-Tor hostage when police arrived and got into a gunfire and she wasn’t accepted into '''HOA '''anymore. [[Cooch Cassidy|'Cooch Cassidy]]' '† Kray-Tor and Cooch 'turned out to be long lost brothers and when they knew that they started to get close, even as far as Kray-Tor wanting to join [[Lost MC|'Lost MC]]' '''before the '''HOA '''was made. When '''Cooch '''passed away Kray-Tor was devastated. [[Wednesday Mushkin|'Wednesday Mushkin']] Kray-Tor and '''Wednesday '''are both '''HOA '''members and he has a crush on '''Wednesday '''and calls her his ''”big titty goth girl,” ''when others point out he likes '''Wednesday '''he gets really shy and always denies it but he usually slips up into admitting it on accident a lot. He also tries to impress her but sometimes it can get a bit scuffed, like when the '''HOA '''were getting free repairs at [[QuickFix|'QuickFix']] and he was trying to impress her with his beloved Bifta, someone started to carry him and got scuffed but '''Wednesday '''tried to help stop the scuff. Quotes * ''"Seez!" * "Toodaloo!" * "Just another day in the '''HOA'."'' * "DRL!" (Daryl) * "Pussy man of soft ass!" '' * ''"It's pronounced 'Ma-Sheet' (Machete)!" * "I never hold the butt of a gun. I hold the barrel." * "Well met!" * "Goddamn lightning, AGAIN!" * "Senior Lieutenant Matt Joe of the HOA!" * "MEOW, BITCH!" * “SWEET GENTLE SEEZ!” Fun Facts * Has a stash house that used to be Michael Dias’ main house. It is in [[Stanley Wilkinson|'Stanley Wilkinson']]’s name. * Is an avid collector of shiny things. * Was originally repulsed by money and refused to use it, instead relying on bartering for goods and vehicles. * Spends most of his time being chased by the police through the mountains on his Doom Buggy. * Does not bathe, and wipes his ass by rubbing it along a grassy area - like a dog with worms. * Has began broadening his crimes to car chopping, house robbing, and bank robberies. (After his repeated "smash and grab" style of jewelry store robberies, without allowing adequate cop response time.) * Loves driving his Doom Buggy on the mountains, and dancing on Simba Rock he escapes from the cops. * His main partner in crime is Siz Fulker, who helped him out early on in his time in the city. * After a few months on NoPixel, Kray-Tor's full name was legally changed to a more generic name (Matt Joe), as his character's last name was "unrealistic". * He was meant to be a one-life perma character but when Spicy noticed that he was getting money on Kray-Tor than any other character he made, he decided to keep the character. * Easily one of the worst shooters in all of Los Santos. Criminal Record * Accessory to Robbery x4 * Battery on a Peace Officer x1 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 1 x5 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 2 x9 * Criminal Possession of a Taser x1 * Criminal Use of a Firearm x1 * Disobeying a Peace Officer x1 * Driving on a Suspended/Revoked License x3 * Evading x7 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x2 * Failure to Stop x1 * Grand Theft x2 * Grand Theft Auto x1 * Joyriding x6 * Misdemeanor Possession of Crack x1 * Operating a Motor Vehicle Without Proper Identification x1 * Receiving Stolen Property in the Third Degree x3 * Reckless Evading x30 * Resisting Arrest x14 * Robbery x34 * Third Degree Speeding x1 * Trespassing x2 * Unauthorized Operation of an Off-Road Vehicle x1 * Vandalism of Government Property x1 Drivers License: 15 Points (Valid) Kray-Tor "Klips" * HOA is “ScArEd” of the Misfits * State Police Bish * See you on Reddit! * Kray-Tor learns to fly * 30 hr finale * OMG he’s still talking! * KID-TOR * MEOW BITCH! * Mason Beaks makes a dramatic exit * One second too late Dias! * Executing AUTOBOOM KYRONE! * Running over Erin * Epic exit via Dune Buggy Gallery MattJoeHOANew.png MattJoeHOANewPatrol.png Driving-3.png Kray-turk.png|Kray-Tor and Hammerfoot survey the smelter kray.png|Joe's police profile picture in the public records database Court-HOA.png|Senior Lieutenant Matt Joe and Chief of the HOA Siz Fulker at the courthouse as defendants in Lawn Enforcer's (Lauren Forcer's) case against the two HOA Uniform.png|Kraytor in his HOA uniform Kraytor Los Santos.png|Kraytor looking out from the HOA HQ. Coffee.png|Kraytor having his morning coffee in his mansion attire. Kray-factory.png Category:Male